


Небезупречно

by Aldariel



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls I: Arena, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Drama, F/M, Politics, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldariel/pseuds/Aldariel
Summary: Кто вы, леди Барензия? Изгнанная королева? Гостья при императорском дворе? Кость в горле у узурпатора?.. Так или иначе, но признать себя вдовой она отказывается.





	Небезупречно

Правила этой игры Барензии знакомы не понаслышке. Все уверения в том, что в Имперском городе её семья может чувствовать себя в безопасности – ложь, как и заботливая улыбка на лице его величества Уриэля VII… как и сам Уриэль VII. За каждым их шагом следят, следят дотошно и неусыпно: даже у стен есть глаза и уши, а уж о слугах, приставленных к ней и её детям, и говорить нечего.  
  
Барензия не боится быть в центре такого внимания, но редкие минуты своего одиночества она нынче ценит вдвойне. Вспоминая свою беспокойную юность, она заново учится обходиться без слуг, и пламя, пылающее в душе, придаёт ей стойкости.  
  
День для королевы в изгнании начинается с выбора короны. Барензия лишена той роскоши, которой наслаждаются обычные женщины: её наряды – не просто оправа для драгоценного камня её красоты, призванная подчеркнуть достоинства и скрыть недостатки. Нет, для таких, как Барензия, намного важнее другое – символы, смыслы и знаки, заключённые в мнимо безгласные вещи. В конце концов, политика – это и правда игра, запутанная головоломка, где каждый предмет, каждая мелочь имеет значение. И верный успех поджидает того, кто овладел её языком, кто может прочесть государственный переворот в фигурах искусного танца и знает, как при помощи правильно подобранной брошки рассорить друг с другом пять знатных семейств.  
  
Имеет значение всё – не исключая, конечно, одежду. Цвета и фактуры, ткань и фасон становятся мнением, и намерением, и выражением верности, и обещанием скорой поддержки. Некоторые знаки немеют, пересекая границы провинций. Например, разница между жёлтым дома Хлаалу и золотым, что так любит дом Индорил, неразличима для чужаков из Сиродиила. Но некоторые – не требуют перевода, и всякий может понять роскошество драгоценных камней, силу чеканных линий или вызов смелого кроя. Для венценосцев подобное общение возведено в абсолют: не каждый удостоится монаршего слова, однако владыки – всегда на виду, и одним своим видом они должны говорить окружающим всё, что нужно.  
  
Для Барензии разговор начинается с короны. Большая церемониальная – прекрасное украшение, истинный шедевр ювелирного искусства, но если боги не одарили тебя эбонитовой шеей, долго носить её попросту невозможно. Симмах шутил, что Барензии стоило бы подумать о стальных воротниках, чтобы не прогибаться под этим весом…  
  
_Симмах…_  
  
Она выбирает одну из малых – золото, вулканическое стекло и изумруды. Не потому, конечно, что зелёный – любимый его цвет, пусть даже это воспоминание будит в её душе щемящую нежность. Но корона, увенчавшая её голову – яркая, дерзкая и отчаянно морровиндская, а это именно то послание, что ей сейчас нужно.  
  
Барензия отказывается сдаваться – и отказывается носить траур.  
  
Дети не понимают её. Хлещет наотмашь словами Хелсет, который даже спит с кинжалом отца под подушкой. Молча и тяжёло глядит на мать Моргия, выставляя вперёд упрямый симмахов подбородок. Но Барензия не носит траур, и в этом выборе они читают предательство.  
  
Она не находит слов, чтобы растолковать им своё решение. Она не может заставить себя отыскивать эти слова, не может даже для них вскрыть и выпотрошить свою обескрыленную душу. Симмах… Их отношения выше обычного брака, выше ограничений, наложенных лицемерной моралью.  
  
Выше любви.  
  
Нет, они много больше, чем просто супруги, любовники или же соправители – они партнёры, в истинном, самом высоком смысле этого слова. Они партнёры, и между собой они делят и сладость власти, и бремя блистательно-неизбежной судьбы. Пусть о неверности королевы Барензии шепчутся и в кабаках, и в пышных пиршественных залах, но волков не слишком заботит блеяние овец. Симмах прекрасно осознаёт, что кто бы ни овладел на короткий миг её телом, верность Барензии принадлежит ему одному. А после того, что случилось с Тайбером, она достаточно умна и достаточно хорошо изучила алхимию, чтобы рожать только от мужа.  
  
Их брак всегда был выше того, что страшно, выше того, что сложно и неизведанно. Им обоим знакомы потери, предательства, поражения… Но никакие преграды не остановят их, не сломят их воли: Симмах и Барензия делают то, что сделать необходимо, как бы тяжело ни приходилось им на этом пути. И когда они решили, что Барензии стоит искать поддержки в Имперском городе, она принялась собираться в дорогу – размеренно, и аккуратно, и по-военному строго, на радость мужу-солдату. Они и прощались так же, спокойно и сдержанно, увенчав своё расставанье скупым поцелуем в щёку.  
  
Да, их отношения выше того, что красиво и безупречно, выше наивной нежности – выше любви. Но как же она жалеет, что не сказала ему тогда всё то, что было понятно без всяких слов, и потому до конца оставалось несказанным! И нынче эти слова навсегда застынут у Барензии на губах, и никогда больше не расцветёт её сердце при виде супруга…  
  
Она знает, что Симмах мёртв. Понимает – умом, пусть даже не верит – сердцем. И он будет жив для неё, потому что иначе Барензии ни за что не выиграть своё сражение. Она отказывается его оплакивать, отказывается облачаться в траур, и это решение день за днём придаёт ей уверенность. Пока в ней есть силы сражаться, Барензия не покорится, не примет позорного поражения. Пока не падёт узурпатор, Симмах – жив.  
  
Барензия – нагая, если не брать в расчёт зелёной короны в густых волосах – встаёт перед зеркалом и искусными чарами прячет круги под глазами. Возврата к прежнему счастью ей не дано пережить: оно ушло, навсегда отгорело, осыпалось пеплом.  
  
Но пусть знают все, кто увидит нынче Барензию… пусть они знают, что  _ничего ещё не окончено._

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено песней ["Gone"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PIbiguRvZH4) от Deine Lakaien; также опубликовано [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4659266).


End file.
